


Unconventional Love

by hanorganaas



Series: 100 Ships [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, off screen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something he loves about this incarnation of himself, something he never had before in his long life span. He was able to see the good in people, a quality he enjoyed so much. But at times he thinks it’s a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Love

There is something he loves about this incarnation of himself, something he never had before in his long life span. He was able to see the good in people, a quality he enjoyed so much. But at times he thinks it’s a curse.

As he watches The Master’s, his long time arch nemesis’ funeral pyre, he knows this is one of those times. Despite all he put him through in the year that never was, he was able to overlook that. It was a feeling so wrong but there was something in his two hearts that made it possible.

Love.


End file.
